brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
2/11/2015 Update
Patch Notes Content *A new instance of 10 Days of Brave Brigade has begun. *Daily Quests have been added (24-hour cooldown). Doesn't look like they have been implemented. *Evolution Shrine I and Evolution Shrine II removed. *Gem Mines replaces Daily Temples. **There is now a Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Black, and Gold Mine dungeon. **Can enter any of the mines for a total of 10 times. **0 AP required and can recharge up to two times (Costs 30 Stars). **All mines can be entered at level 5. *Pirate Bay and The Grand Lane has been added. **Pirate Bay stages cost 0 AP but require Gold key : Pirate Bay x1. ***Pirate's Cove has 5 stages. ***Floating Fort has 5 stages. **The Grand Lane stages cost 0 AP but require Gold key : Pirate Bay x2. ***Pirate's Cove (Hard) has 5 stages. ***Floating Fort (Hard) has 5 stages. **Pirate Shop replaces Mileage Shop. **Pirate Recruit has been added to recruit Pirate mercs. See Mercenaries section. Mercenaries *Pirate mercs have been added to the Limited Star Recruit pool and Pirate Shop. **3 Normal Pirates (3~5*): ***Power Monkey -> Quartermonkey -> Captain D. Laffy ***Shark -> Great White -> Megalodon ***Seacolt -> Seahorse -> Sea King **2 Named Pirates (5~6*): ***Howell -> Howell Davis ***Anne -> Anne Bonnie *Flash Deal unique mercs can now be obtained from summon stones. **Shade can now be pulled from World 1's 1-Star Summon Stones. **Shade and Spook can now be pulled from World 2's 1~2-Star Summon Stones. **Shade, Spook, and Illusion can now be pulled from World 3's 1~3-Star Summon Stones. **Shade, Spook, Illusion, and Faerie Fire can now be pulled from World 4's 1~4-Star Summon Stones. Balance *Simplified Damage calculations. Check Combat Math for more details. *Overall Defense reduced for Hero and Merc monsters. *Hero HP reduced. *Agility stat replaced with Resistance (Reduces skill damage taken). *Dodge and Critical Rate increased for passive skills. *Strength and Defense for Supporters reduced but Skill damage increased. *Healing skills for Healers increased. *All mercs from Recruit feature will be level 1. *Gem stone reduced from 10 to at least 2 from 1 world. *1 healing consumable is given when entering battle with no items. *Very first merc changed from Slime to Fighter. *Special dungeons' Beginner level reduced from 20 to 10. *Yuna's LP reduced from 99 to 20. *No gold needed when reviving mercs but double revive time. *New Gem types: Tiny (100 EXP) and Flawed (500 EXP) added. **Can get Flawed Gem from Vermanix Elite Gift. *''Type strength and weaknesses were removed.'' *''Terrain effects were removed.'' * 1~4-Star Summon Stones have a higher rate of giving mercs higher than 1-Star and now have a recruiting animation. Friendship *Friend battle feature has been added. **Can battle with friends in Friends window. Only works when Arena is open. *Can no longer use a friend's hero in battle. Can only use friend's leader skill. *''Depending on the hero used, the friend will grant a unique hero skill that can be used during battle. The SP regen of this skill is very slow.'' *''Power of Friendship Skill'': **''Figaro grants a party buff Reflex.'' **''Famirae attacks with a weakened Mystery Bomb.'' **''Stuart attacks with a weakened Tornado.'' **''Adelia grants a weakened Divine Shield.'' **''Furian attacks with a weakened Moon Slasher.'' **''Yasmin attacks with a weakened Bloody Dance that hits all enemies.'' **''Lori attacks with a weakened Big Meteor.'' Visual *UI modifications: **Shortcut button to go to "Merc window" added in Merc selection window before battle (To help users level up their mercs easily). **Shortcut button to go to Item & Inventory added in Premium shop before battle (To help users level up their mercs easily). **Icon change depending on Stage Goal. **''Loading icon has been changed to a ship's wheel.'' **''Icons on the right in the main menu are now in a sidebar and can now be hidden.'' *''Loading screen has been changed to Brave Brigade: Chapter One image.'' *''Background image in the main menu reflects your last activity.'' *New Pop-up appears at level 5 (Gem mine world). *New Pop-up appears at level 10 (Special world). *New Pop-up appears at level 30 (Theme world). Bug Fixes *Skill level not applied bug fixed. (More difficult than before) *Blank text when clearing wave fixed. *Effect happens even though skill misses. *Lasagna Freischutz bug fixed. *''Queenpin Harley's Bow Down no longer has animation delay.'' Notes *Source *''Italic'' text posts are unannounced changes reported by our community. *Game Version: 2.0 2/12 Patch Balance *''Ores from Gem Mines now give rarer gems.'' Mercenaries *''Lasagna Freischutz has been returned to her owners and can now be evolved to.'' Notes *''Italic'' text posts are unannounced changes reported by our community. *Game Version: 2.0.1 2/26 Patch Balance *Chocolate Box Removal from Valentine's Day Event. Bug Fixes *Game Optimization Notes *''Italic'' text posts are unannounced changes reported by our community. *Game Version: 2.0.1 Category:Updates